Stitched Memories
by theCatandtheCow
Summary: Chapter Eight is up! Tohru is struggling with how to act around Yuki. Kyo is suffering inner battles. And Shigure remains clueless... as always. AN: Not very good at summeries...
1. Part 1 I

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so please tell me what you think. I will at least post a second chapter and if all goes well I'll make more. These first two chapters will be done in Kyo's point of view. He is remembering things, so it's like he's telling a story of his past.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters in it. I do own the characters Kila Hasaru and her mother, but that's it. I own only a part of the plot. The rest belongs to Natsuki Takaya.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Stitched Memories Part 1- I

I was about five years old when I met her... the little girl with the long red hair on the swing in the park. I think what captivated me most about her was that she was all alone, like me. Plus, she had a stuffed cat in her arms.

I should start at the beginning.  
My mom really didn't like it when I went outside, she always wanted me near her for some reason or another and I accepted that. Why I wanted to go out that day, even I'm not aware of it, but thanks to my cousins Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame, my mom was kept busy. Ayame wanted her help with something and Hatori went along to make sure he wasn't an idiot. Shigure had to babysit me. I'm not sure why he let me go outside when I asked, but he did. He also let me go alone. I couldn't remember the last time I had been out of Sohma House, but I liked how everything was... different... free even.

Of course, when I got to my destination, the neighborhood park, I was immediately self-conscience. There were so many other children, some younger and some older and some were the same age as me. There were too many giggling girls though and I couldn't chance it if one of them accidentally "hugged" me. So I headed for the most deserted place at the park, the swings. From where I had been it appeared that no one was there, but as I got closer, I noticed a little girl sitting on one of the swings. A quizzical look passed on my face as I watched her kick back and forth, but not go anywhere. What a poor excuse for a person who liked to swing. But still, she looked little and maybe... I could talk to her. Maybe I could make a friend with this red haired girl. Yet I had to be crude.

I scoffed at her, "That's not how you swing."

I immediately took back those words as I saw the girl stop kicking. It wasn't very nice to say as a first impression, especially if it was said in that tone of voice. I knew better as well, I had been taught better... but it didn't mean that I had to. After what seemed like an eternity, the little girl turned her head around and looked at me with these large sea green eyes.

With a blank expression on her face, she replied quietly: "I know." And then a smile appeared.

We became instant friends, although I didn't want to admit it then. I spent the majority of that afternoon teaching her to swing and talking and playing in the sandbox.

"Oh! I almost forgot my kitty!" she gasped, leaning down and picking up a stuffed orange cat from the ground and dusting it off.  
I stared at her blatantly, "Your kitty"  
"Yeah!" a proud grin flashed on her face as she showed me her cat, "My mommy bought it for me earlier today. Cats are my favorite animals! I wanted a pet cat, but my mom's allergic to them so she bought me a stuffed one to make up for it! I call it Kitty"  
"You like cats? Why?"  
"Because."  
"Because why?"  
She gave me a puzzled expression, "Do I need a reason? They're cute! And... well... they're cats. I don't know why I like them, but I always have."

I remember blushing faintly, embaressed because of the way she talked about the cats. I doubt she noticed though, she was too fascinated with my hair color and the fact that I was talking to her. She was about an inch shorter than me, with long crimson red hair and bright green eyes. She clutched the cat close to her chest and beamed up at me.

"What's your name?" she asked me, as we built a castle in the sand, it was getting close to dusk.  
I glanced up at her, "Kyo. Kyo Sohma. What's your name?"  
"Kila Hasaru." she replied. "Kyo, I hope we can be friends. Will you be here tomorrow?"  
"Huh?" I paused, not knowing what to say to this girl, Kila, who wanted to be my friend, "Uhh...maybe... I dunno. Why? Will you?"  
"I'll try! But, right now I need to go. My mommy always tells me to be home before dark."  
"She lets you come outside alone?"  
"Well, my house is right across the street and my mommy trusts the neighbors to call her if they see anything." She stood up from her kneeling posistion and I followed suit, "Please come back tomorrow. I really wanna play with you again! Bye Kyo!"

And wouldn't you know that I was able to sneak back home without my mom knowing and then out again the next day. Over a period of a year, Kila and I grew quite close despite the age difference of one year and my family's curse and regulations. No one knew I was gone anyway. She was there for me when I needed her and I was there to protect her and guide her. I confided in her with everything but my family's curse. She told me of bully problems which I would solve by hitting them. She had been there for me when my mom wasn't and when Akito exposed my true form, even though she didn't know why I was crying... she consoled me. And she always carried, dragged, or clutched that stupid orange stuffed cat. It got ripped once, but luckily for her my mom had taught me to sew and I stitched it up for her.

When I was seven and she was six, we went to the park with our classes for a picnic. It was a cloudy day and Kila was aware that rainy weather made me sick. She didn't know why exactly, but she was always concerned with me on days like that. By this time, she had become quite clingy to me, but never invaded my privacy to hug me. She would simply hold my hand or cling to my arm, that was how she showed her affection for you.

"KyoKyo"  
"What?" I spat out, bitter because of the weather.  
She smiled faintly at me and took my hand, "Are you sure you're well enough to come today?"  
"Yeah..." I assured her everything was fine, but she didn't buy it for a second. I quess that was one of the qualities I liked about her, she always saw when something was wrong and always tried to help. "I'm fine, I'll get better when the sky clears up."

When the picnic was over, we stayed at the park since it was right by Kila's house and I could walk home from where I was. We played a game of tag with some other kids on a jungle gym set when it started to rain. I grew so sleepy, but I didn't want to get caught, so I crawled into a little tunnel and fell asleep quite quickly.

It was dark when I awoke and it was really hard to move around. At first I had forgotten where I was, but then it quickly came to me that I was at the park. I listened for any sign of rain, but none came to me. Breathing a sigh of relief, I attempted to crawl out of the tunnel. I fell down and then I realized that I had tripped on my clothes that had become baggy. Lifting my hand, or what I had thought to be my hand, I gasped to see an orange cat paw in it's place. I began fretting, 'How did I transform? Did I become too weak? Did someone hug me? What will my mom think! Am I gonna get punished by Akito? What about-' my long train of thoughts ceased when I discovered the culprit of my transformation leaning against me. She was sleeping, but then stirred. Her eyelids opened to reveal twin green optics gazing back at me. In her arms she clutched a stuffed orange cat.

"Hello KyoKyo." she smiled.  
"Kila!" I almost shouted, but left it at a hoarse gasp, "How did-? Why-? Uggh..."  
"Kyo? Why did you turn into a cat?" my friend's face creased with worry, "did I do something wrong? Is it because you're sick? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
I shook my head, calming down a bit, "No... it's not because I'm sick. I think you'd better close your eyes for a second, though..."  
"Why?" she asked, but closed her eyes just the same.

With a poof I changed back to my orange-haired self and slipped on my clothes and then began on the long journey of telling her about my family's curse. About the Chinese Zodiac and me... the cat... an outcast of the family. She listened patiently, as I continued on about the rat and the cat and everyone else in my family that happened to be cursed.

"...So that's it..." I concluded, feeling a little uneasy.  
She gazed at me with eyes full of confusion and worry, "Kyo... I'm sorry." I looked up at her. "I'm sorry that you're cursed like this... I wish I could do something to help you. But now I understand why you never wanted me to get to close to you. But... I'm not disgusted by you or anything. I mean, you're the cat! I love cats, you know that. And you're cat form was so cute! but I don't think you wanna be called cute, so forget I said that. Anyway, I'm not glad that you're cursed... but I'm glad that since you are... you're the cat. Please don't feel ashamed of being left out in your family, because you'll always have a place with me... you'll never be left out with me."

I'll never forget those words, they meant so much to me that I had been accepted by someone other than my family like my mom or Kagura. But still... my friend... my best friend... now knew the Sohma family secret. If she told anyone or if anyone found out I told, her memory would be erased by Hatori. I had seen it happen to all of Yuki's friends, now it could happen to me... to my friend.

"No, I'm sorry, Kila." I murmured, "You... you might have to get your memories erased now. A-and... we won't be able to be friends anymore... I'm sorry... but you can't tell anyone! Promise?"  
She smiled her small understanding smile, "I promise, Kyo. I won't tell a soul."

She didn't tell a soul. I was never more proud to have her as my friend, a friend that could accept you and keep your secrets. And keep her own secrets. See, Kila lived with her mother alone. Her father ran out on them when she was only a baby. Her mother was really protective of Kila and didn't like me all that much, not that I went over often. It was hard for her to accept that her only child, her little baby girl, would rather go outside and play with me than stay inside with her. Unknown to my knowledge, Kila's mother beganhiding herpain byhating her daughter. She felt as if she was abandoning her. No matter how many times Kila told her mother "I love you." not once did her mother return the love, only hate. I wasn't aware of this until the night my own mother died, the night Kila saw my true form... the one I kept hidden from her by wearing the beads.

A year after she discovered my curse, I was in the courtyard of the Sohma Estate trying to avoid any contact with Kagura or Yuki, my cousins. Kagura was insane and tried to prove her love to me by trying to kill me, and Yuki was the rat of the zodiac and I had grown up hating him for leaving me out of the zodiac. So, I was hiding when a sobbing Kila ran up to the front gate of the Estate dragging a diheveled stuffed cat behind her. It was late, around 6 o'clock or so, so I was immediately concerned. There was a red mark on her cheek and the first thought that came to my mind was that someone had hurt her. She was too shaken up to tell me exactly what had happened, so I took her to my house so she could calm down. Of course... neither of us were prepared to see the sight that was awaiting us.

Thick, crimson liquid seeped into the cream colored carpet forever staining it. The source of the liquid was at my mother's stiff paling body. Her empty, lifeless eyes pireced into me. Deep slits in her wrists. I was momentarily stunned, in shock. My mom. My mom who looked out for me and checked my beads everyday and hated it when I went outside and always said she loved me. Now... here she was on the floor... dead...

Trees whipped past me as I fled, unshed tears blurring my vision. I don't know how long I was running or where, but I had to get away. I had to get away from the corpse of my mother. Undistinguishable voices sounded in my head _'It's all your fault. It's all your fault!'_ "It's not my fault!" I shouted as I came to a hault, "It's not my fault!" I fell to the ground in a heap of sobs, I never cried like this... Hell... I didn't cry period unless I was really upset over something.

"K... Kyo?" I heard a small voice from behind me. I looked up, but not in her direction... I couldn't let her see me crying. I began wiping away the tears and I realized I was by a ditch. Well, a deep ditch with water streaming through it. It looked like a pretty far fall. I then realized it was raining.

"Kyo?" she was crying, not the scared sobs from earlier... but sorrowful tears for me. She came around to face me so that her back was to the ditch. The ground was soft. She was really close to the edge. The cat was still in her arms. Her weight, small weight that it was, caused the ground to give way. Like a landslide.

It was all in slow motion. Kila fell backwards, falling towards the river. I reached out to her, with the hand that housed my beads. She grabbed for my wrist, but took hold of my beads in panic. I watched them come off me. Then her other hand grasped my wrist. There she was hanging over the edge of the river holding on to me with one hand and held my beads in the other. For a brief moment, I hated her. But the hatred vanished when I saw the confusion and worry in her gaze.

"Don't look at me!" I growled angrily, trying to shake her away, causing her to shriek. I transformed into a hideous beast. A monster. I couldn't protect Kila from myself. She saw the true me...

* * *

A/N: So... what do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated! Flames are accepted too, but please don't hate me. Chapter 2 is coming up next! Thank you for reading! 


	2. Part 1 II

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters in it. I do own the characters Kila Hasaru and her mother, but that's it. I own only a part of the plot. The rest belongs to Natsuki Takaya.  
Enjoy the second installment!

* * *

Stitched Memories Part 1- II

"Don't look at me!" I growled angrily, trying to shake her away, causing her to shriek. I transformed into a hideous beast. A monster. I couldn't protect Kila from myself. She saw the true me...

My body was twisted into a strange form, the cat's evil spirit. With my flesh now dead and rotting and that of a brownish color. A foul aroma came forth from me. My once fiery, red eyes were a maniac purple with pupils dialated. Huge claws came forth from my hands, even the hand that a small, frightened girl clung to. I shook my arm to rid myself of her, no matter how much I pleaded against it. I hit her against the ledge, but she only clung tighter. The stupid stuffed cat was coming apart at the seams. I didn't care. I didn't want her to see me... not like this...

'It's alright... It's alright because I love you.' a picture of my mother flashed before me and I hissed and snarled and tried once more to shake the red haired girl away from me. The cat's spirit was clouding my mind and I no longer cared if I knew her or not. The pain was unbelieveable, this was only the second time I had ever transformed into this, that I could remember at the time.

"K... k... Kyo?"

With a growl, I bent my deformed head to look at her, to meet her sea green gaze with my hideous purple one. And something struck me odd, there was no fear in her eyes. She looked afraid, yes... but not of me... it was for me...

She coughed, then began again, "Kyo... I... I'm sorry... I-I know I must look foolish to you... being afraid... but-but it's for you! It's for you... I mean... It hurt, didn't it? When you changed... it looked like it caused you alot of pain. I'm afraid that you might be h-hurt... changing into something else."

I looked away and tried to throw her off me once more, she didn't scream or cry out... she only clung tighter. "Kyo! Please! I know you're Kyo! Even if you look different..." I ceased my thrashing and my gaze fell back to her, but she was looking away. "I mean... just because you don't look like the Kyo I met or the Kyo I'm friends with or the Kyo that protects me... but that's who you are. Changing physically isn't going to stop that. Not ever. You'll always be KyoKyo. Because it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside, it's who you are on the inside. And on the inside... you're Kyo..."

She was now looking back up at me, tears streaming down her mud-stained face. And I saw her as I did before I transformed... I saw her as Kila. I slouched down, my change in posture showing that I was becoming less tense.

"Please don't let go of me. Please don't drop me."

I lifted my large, ugly arm and lay the trembling girl on the soft, moist grass beside me. When she felt the ground beneath her, she looked at me for a moment... with a look as if she were searching for something. Then she beamed at me and began to cry. I was startled by this and before I could push away from her, the little seven year old had wrapped her baby arms around my neck and clung tightly.

"Thank you, Kyo." she whispered, then pulled back and took my arm. I realized she was still holding my beads in her other hand, I watched tensely as she slipped them upon my wrist.

The next thing I knew, I was outside her front door, exhausted from the rain and what had happened in the woods by my house. Kila stood before me, the orange cat plush still in her arms and in one piece. She gave my hand a squeeze, her way of hugging me without my transforming. With a sad smile, she disappeared into her house... where she would find her mother in a panic, screaming and ranting and not even noticing her daughter had come home. Finally, she resulted in hanging herself, right before Kila's eyes. Poor girl... she was all alone... I hadn't even been there for her. I had gone home to see about my own mother, leaving Kila to witness her mother's suicide. Knowing that the last words she spoke to her mother were... 'I hate you.'

I didn't know this at first, actually I didn't see her for another three days and it was on the day of my mother's funeral.

"You didn't have to come..." I murmured, letting her inside the front gate. She looked at me sadly, "I know... but..." She took my hand in hers, "I want you to know that I'm here for you"  
I didn't meet her gaze, but I knew something was wrong. "My... my mommy died... too"  
"What...?" my voice was a whisper, now I was looking at her intently and she didn't meet my gaze, "My mommy... she died... o-on the same night... as yours..."

I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even give her any comfort. Except for the gentle squeeze I gave her hand, no physical contact could be made. Hand in hand we walked through the crowd of my family members who stared at me in disbelief, I didn't cry at my mother's funeral... I couldn't. I had to be strong and I couldn't let Kila see me crack and break down. All day, people stared and whispered about me. Well, I was the cat whose mother just committed suicide and an outsider was holding the cat's hand and walking with him and not caring. I could feel Kagura's angry and hurt gaze on me. She was one of the only other zodiac members that came. Yuki, Hatsuharu, Momiji, and the younger ones hadn't bothered or just weren't allowed. Ayame, Hatori, Shigure, and Akito came though, much to my displeasure. I know he saw Kila with me and I knew he was angered, but I didn't care.

_At his mother's funeral... he didn't even cry. Not one tear. Maybe if she didn't give birth to a child cursed by the cat. Maybe she'd still be with us..._

I went outside, to get away from everyone. Kila and the stuffed cat came with me. I looked out at the pond, the smooth surface with no ripples and I knew that if I touched it's surface, it would break... like me... and Kila probably. We were enveloped in silence, neither knew what to say and it's not like we needed words to express how we were feeling.

Suddenly, I had the urge to scream, all the whispers and stares and comments and bad looks... I couldn't take it. "Shut up!" Kila backed away from me in alarm. "It's not my fault! It's not my fault"  
"That's right... I know..."

I looked behind me with surprise at the new voice, but didn't let my scowl up. A man with long silver hair was kneeling beside me. Kila backed away some more, giving me more room. The man's eyes shone of kindness and understanding and this puzzled me, how could someone... of my family show me kindness and understanding? "It's nice to meet you... my name's Kazuma Sohma." he said softly.

I looked away once more, but I knew Kila was still looking at the man and clutching the stupid cat. "It's not my fault! It's not my fault"  
"It's alright... It's alright. I know..."

I don't know why, but hearing these words... it made me break like the water. Tears gathered in my eyes, I sniffed and tried to brush them away. I didn't want anyone to see me crying. Especially this strange man and Kila.

"Kyo... If you'd like why don't you come live with me?"

What was I supposed to say? I had nowhere else to go... Wiping away the remaining tears with my sleeve, I decided that I would. I would live with this man who seemed to show some understanding of the guilt, pain, and torment going through me. I glanced at Kila, who was now off by the wall, gazing at me with concern. But beyond that I saw something else... the fear that she would lose me... when she needed me most. So I came up with a solution. The man agreed to it.

I began living with Kazuma shortly after my mother's death. He officially adopted me and since he was already a part of my family, the adoption process was fairly simple. However... with Kila it took quite some time. I refused to be taken in by Kazuma, unless Kila came too. She didn't want to be a burden, but I could see the joy and relief flood into her eyes at this. Apparently, Kila's father had to be contacted and approve of the adoption. But he didn't give a damn.

I was relieved that I got along great with Kazuma, whom I started calling master when I began my martial arts training, but even more so when Kila and him got along. Master couldn't cook very well, so often times Kila would cook for us or we'd order take out. Even though she was a girl, she enjoyed watching me train... but didn't really take it up herself. I couldn't see Kila doing this anyway.

Master seemed to enjoy her company as well, he could see that it made me happy. I'd never really had someone who accepted me the way they did, so it made me feel better. But there was a nagging thought in my mind... but I often chose to ignore it. Master would take us places, he let me go outside freely, not like my mom. I didn't have to sneak out to see my best friend either. A month after I began living with master, she did too. We lived like this, the three of us, for a year.For the first time in my life I was truly happy. But then Kagura and Yuki had to ruin it...

"You stay away from my beloved Kyo!" an eleven-year-old Kagura shrieked at an eight-year-old Kila.  
"I-I'm sorry... but he's my friend... so... uh..." she stammered, backing away from the angry girl. "I'm sorry"  
"No! No! No! Kyo is mine and you can't have him!"

I frowned, neither girl knew I was present, I was currently watching them from behind the wall surrounding the garden. None of the zodiac members had been pleased that an outsider was let in, let alone a girl who was friends with the cat. But they didn't know that she knew of our curse and I hoped they'd keep it that way. From behind me, I saw Momiji, Haru, and Yuki coming. I scowled, the stupid, sick rat-boy. He was always sick, I'm surprised that he was allowed to go out. The trio froze when they saw me, Haru smiled in greeting, Momiji waved, and Yuki just stared. I stared back angrily, and would've continued doing so if it weren't for the cry I heard.

Whipping around to face Kagura and Kila again, I gasped. The boar had pushed Kila so hard that she had fallen a few feet away. The crimson haired girl still held the cat close to her, but was dismayed that a seam had burst and stuffing poured out. Yet she said nothing in return to Kagura. But I did.

"Kagura!" I yelled angrily, storming over to her.  
She didn't listen, "Would you still love him and hang out with him if you knew what he truly was"  
I froze and began praying that Kila didn't say anything stupid, not in front of the rat. She stood up and glared at Kagura who continued on, "I'll always love Kyo! But if you saw what he truly was would you still love him? Would you"  
"Of course I would, because I do! I accept it! I accept that he's the cat!" Kila screamed, clearly upset by this. "So shut up and leave him alone!"

She met my gaze, then it caused me to wonder what I looked like since confusion shone in her eyes, then realization hit her when she saw Yuki, Haru, and Momiji behind me. I turned and brushed passed the three of them ignoring Haru and Momiji's questions. But I saw the look on Yuki's face. It was accusing.

"Kyokyo! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please!" I heard her cry out from behind me, she was following me.  
"You truly are a stupid cat..."

I turned abruptly, as did Kila, to see Yuki standing there glaring at me. I glared back, but then realized that wouldn't help any... so I let up a little and was pleading instead.

"Please... Yuki... don't... don't do it." I stated clearly, trying not to show my fear.  
He continued to glare daggers at me, not even noticing Kila, "Stupid cat... I'm going to tell Akito. I'm going to tell him what you did. Then Hatori can erase her memories"  
"No!" I shouted, "No, please don't Yuki"  
"I will! Why should the cat, the outcast, the fool, get to keep a friend who knows of the curse when I can't! It's only fair"  
I scowled, "Life's not fair! Deal with it"  
"Kyo"  
"No! Shut up Kila! I don't want to hear you now!" I yelled bitterly, not aware of what I was doing.  
I wounded her deeply, "I'm sorry..."

With that, the little girl rose and ran, ran off to where master's dojo was. She left her stuffed cat, but it was practically destroyed now. I turned to face Yuki, who now seemed satisfied somewhat, then he turned and went in the direction of Akito's house.

"You dirty rat! It's the rat's fault! It's all his fault!" I collapsed to my knees, using my hatred for Yuki as an escape from my own self-hatred.

When I got back to master's dojo it was dark and late. He said nothing as I walked in, just looked at me. I said nothing either, but went straight for the room Kila and I shared. It was separated in the middle with a screen, but still one room. In my arms I held the remains of her cat, I had no memories of her without it. I always made fun of her because of it and told her not to take it everywhere, but she did. She was asleep. Fast asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, I left her side of the screen and went to mine.

All night... I was up all night sewing the stuffed cat together. Some stitches were misplaced and it didn't look the same, it was limp since some of the stuffing had been lost. But it looked like a cat, and I hoped it would make amends. I fell asleep at dawn, after placing the cat in the arms of who I thought to be my sister, my best friend.

It was late when I woke up, master informed me that it was 1:00 in the afternoon and he was impressed by how I had sewn the cat back together. I asked him if Kila showed him and he said yes, he also said that he saw me working on it last night. It then occured to me that Kila wasn't there.

"Master?" I asked, sitting down beside him.  
"Yes Kyo"  
"Where's Kila"  
He looked at me, something sad seemed to linger there. "She's with Akito."

I didn't listen for the rest. Immediately I was on my feet and running, sprinting in the direction of Akito's house. The calls of my name came from master, but I was too far ahead. 'How could he?' I thought angrily, 'How could master just let her go?' She needed me, I could feel it. My feet pounding on the hard wood floor, I hadn't bothered to put my shoes on. Hatori and Shigure stood by the door.

"Kyo?" Shigure questioned, but I didn't stop.  
Hatori tried to stop me, "Wait! Kyo you can't go in there!"

The door to Akito's room came into view and I threw it open and rushed in. I wasn't prepared for the sight that met me. Blood... droplets of blood scattered on the floor. Yuki was there, he was staring at something. There was a pounding in my ears. His eyes were wide, but he didn't move or say anything. There was fear in his eyes, but it left when he looked over at us when he heard Shigure gasp and Hatori murmur something. The pounding got louder. The trail of blood led to a dark haired boy, holding a screaming girl by her neck and banging her whole body against the wall. More blood was smeered on the wall. The pounding was coming from him. She was screaming, crying, calling... for me. I fell to my knees. Her eyes opened and her gaze met mine. So much pain. The cat lay on the floor, another stitch had burst.

I was vaguely aware of what happened next. All I remember seeing was Akito being dragged away by Hatori. Yuki staring. Kila limp, lying on the wooden floor. Shigure shaking his head and saying 'No' in disbelief. Then I felt someone put their arms around me. It was master. He began to say something to me but I couldn't hear it. All I heard was her apologizing, and the last thing I said to her... _'No! Shut up Kila! I don't want to hear you now!'_

I cried. I cried more than I had at my mother's death. Hatori came back and he and master took her away. I couldn't protect her... I had sworn to protect her... to love her... I let her become injured like that. So much blood. More tears came from my crimson eyes. Kila... _Please don't let go of me. Please don't drop me. I want you to know that I'm here for you. Well Kyo, I hope we can be friends. Kyokyo... why are you a cat?_ I'm sorry Kila...

I'm so sorry...

* * *

A/N: Well? Did you like it? Huh? I know I made Yuki sound a little... evil and mean here... but he totally regrets it later on! I'm sorry to Yuki fans, but hey wouldn't you be mad if your friends had their memories erased and your enemy's didn't? Please review and chapter three will be out momentarily! Chapter 3 is the last of Kyo's memories, in chapter four I hope to begin the present day stuff with Tohru and yeah... But it won't come unless you review! 


	3. Part 1 III

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters in it. I do own the characters Kila Hasaru and her mother, but that's it. I own only a part of the plot. The rest belongs to Natsuki Takaya. 

Thanks to my reviewers!  
Yukyoru Kawaiichu Furubaluver kiyoshi-wheeler

gives cookies-  
I love you all! Haha.  
Well enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Stitched Memories Part 1- III

"I'm so sorry... Kila..."

My best friend lay in a cold, bleak hospital room in Hatori's office. The white of the sheets almost matched the paleness of her skin. I'm not sure if it was pale because of the loss of blood or pale because of what Akito had done to her before I had gotten there. A large bruise on the left cheek had formed and was now swelling.

Master and Hatori had been taking care of her, I hadn't been allowed to see her yesterday. I didn't sleep last night, I was much too worried to sleep. I beat myself up about it, about how I had been so heartless to just... to just let her go like that. I should have stayed awake long enough to make sure she forgave me afterall. Now... now who knew what would happen? I was almost certain her memories would be erased now, Akito wouldn't like it any other way. Stupid Akito.

She didn't wake up. I would've stayed longer, but master insisted that we go home and come back in the morning. I was too tired to object. I slept that night, but my dreams were nightmares and I was restless. I woke early and got ready to see Kila. I didn't want her to be alone, especially if her memories were erased. Master and I both went back to see her, but I went into the room alone at first. I looked at her tiny form, still as pale as ever, but alive. Even if she was hurt, at least she was alive.

"Kila?" I whispered hoarsely, "It's okay... you can wake up now... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I said such mean words to you, I mean... it was wrong of me and you didn't mean too... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you... like the big brother you think me to be. Just please wake up now, okay? Don't... don't leave me like my mom... please don't..." I took her hand, "I don't want to be alone."

I looked away from her, trying not to cry. But I did cry, silent tears, I never liked crying. It made me feel weak, not strong enough. I began to make whimpering noises, which I scolded myself for. While attempting to hold in the whimpers, I ended up up coughing. I buried my head in my arms which were on the bed. Pressing to try and muffle the sound of my sobs. 'Stop crying! You're being weak and stupid!' I hissed at myself, but it only seemed to make things worse.

"I'm sorry..."

My head jerked up, despite the tears that shone in my eyes. Kila had awoken, her eyes open wide with their own tears trickling down her cheeks. But something was missing... Her skin was just as pale as it had been before, so I guessed that it wasn't from loss of blood. It was her eyes, something was missing from her eyes. The light that normally came through from the green optics, it was gone. More tears came from her.

"I'm sorry Kyo, I don't mean to cause you pain. I didn't think I was, but now you're crying and it's my fault! It's all my fault!"

I had nothing to say. Here was the girl who I had hurt, who I had wanted to apologize to... she was saying sorry to me. Blaming herself, for making me cry. "No... Kila, that's not-"  
"It's my fault! I'm sorry, Kyo!" she broke down sobbing and I could do nothing to comfort her.  
I frowned, "Kila you idiot! It's not your fault okay? It's that rat's fault!"

It didn't seem to help her any, although she stopped crying, she continued to blame herself for everything. I didn't expect this to happen when she woke up. My worst case scenario consisted of her not forgiving me, but this was definately worse than that.

A week later she was released from Hatori's care and into ours. Before we left, he took me aside and told me a story. He told me the story of himself and Kana. As I listened, my heart dropped, I didn't want to... I didn't want to listen. Master, Kila, and I walked home in silence. _'Do the right thing Kyo... don't make her suffer.'_ that's what Hatori told me. I don't want her to suffer... I don't...

For the next two months, Kila slowly changed. She rarely smiled and when she did I could see that it was forced. Whenever she did something wrong or just caused me to tense, she would burst into tears and apologize over and over again. She blamed herself for my unhappiness all the time. I could see Hatori watching me, waiting for me to go and ask for her memories to be erased... to save her from her inner torment. Even master began persuading me to do so. I couldn't take it. I had to end it. It tore me apart to watch her destroy herself like this.

One day, three months after the incident, I took her aside. She had delved into silence, which broke me, for she would neither talk, laugh, play, or be the lively girl she once was. She simply watched me, with those wide wondering eyes of hers. I did what Hatori had done with me and I told her the story of Kana. She never once questioned me or interupted, Kila just listened intently, hanging off of every word.

"Kila..." I didn't know what to say next, "They... they say you're sick... but it's not something that can be treated with medicine... They say that you're very sick, Kila..."  
She stared at me, waiting for me to continue, I did so. "There is a way to make you better, but I don't want to resolve to that." A look of probing thought crossed her face, yet she said nothing. "Kila, please... what did he say to you?"  
This struck something, immediately her body became rigid and tense, I tried to ignore it. "What did Akito say to you? What did he tell you? Please Kila... it will help."  
"I..." her voice was soft, barely audible, "...I can't..."  
"Yes, you can."  
"N-no... please... don't. I can't... I just can't tell you..."

I knew Hatori or Shigure or someone was probably listening in, so I had to convince her quickly. "Kila! You have to tell me what he said! If you don't, you'll end up like Kana! Do you want that? Do you!" Angry, bitter tears came up behind my eyes, "Don't you understand! You're tearing yourself apart! I hate seeing you like this! This isn't how you're supposed to be... You aren't... you..." Kila stared at me with wide eyes of understanding, she knew what had to be done now. "Do you want your memories to be erased? Is that what you want? Because that's what's going to happen if you don't stop beating yourself up on this. Whatever Akito said was a lie! Okay? Please... don't be like this, Kila."

"K... Kyokyo..." I could see the tears streaming down her face, she was scared, "I... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I don't want to put you through this... It's my fault you're upset. I deserve to suffer."

I stared at her, unable to say anything. Footsteps approached the door. I clenched my fists and then looked away from her. 'How can she still blame herself?'

"No..." The door slid open.

"No." He stepped inside.

"No!" Kila looked up in fear at who had come in. "No! Wait, please! I... I'm sorry! I don't want my memories to be erased! Please don't! I want my memories! I want them!"

I stared at her in disbelief, she had suddenly gone from blaming herself to realizing what was going to happen. She realized that her memories of me would no longer exist if she kept this up. She was being selfish, for the first time in her life... she was truly being selfish. But wasn't I also? If I had been trying so hard to make her stop blaming herself, to stop her pain, just so she could stay with me. I too was being selfish.

"I'll try harder I promise! I promise! Just don't erase my memories! I want to keep them! No matter how sad or painful. I want them!" Kila was reduced to tears, then before I knew it... she had flung herself onto me, embracing me, not wanting to let go. I was a small orange cat, in the arms of my best friend who would leave me soon.

"Akito's orders..."

Hatori allowed me to transform back to my human form before he erased her memories. Her tears had yet to cease, I held mine in. I had to be strong for her.

"Kyo?" I looked to her, "You're my best friend and always will be... I mean... even if I can't remember you up here-" she pointed to her head, then lowered her hand to her heart, "-you'll always be here."

With that, a flash of light blinded my vision and a limp body slumped to the floor. She was gone.

The next few days were a blur to me. Kila was adopted by some family who lived three cities away. Master filled out all the required paperwork while I watched him, I stayed home from school all month. She stayed in Hatori's office and wasn't permitted to leave. It didn't really matter much to her. Momiji said that she slept most of the time anyway, he was only allowed there since Hatori babysat him sometimes.

The day she officially left me, it was raining. I was exhausted and would rather be in bed, but I had to see her leave. I stayed in my room, but watched from the window as a car pulled up. Master, Hatori, and a strange couple talked for a little while, Kila sat in the back seat. In her arms was that stupid stuffed cat, I remember hearing her say that she wouldn't pack it away. Finally, the couple got in the car and I watched them drive away until even the red tail lights disappeared behind a sheet of rain. _I know._

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I had research paper I had to do before spring break and of course... I left it to the last minute. Well, this is the last chapter of Kyo's memories! So now I'll start the story up in present time. It will take place two weeks after the anime ended, so Tohru knows about Kyo's true form and stuff. I hope to update by Wednesday or Thursday. By Friday at the latest. Well until then... cookies for everyone!


	4. Part 2 I

A/N: Heh... I was on such a writing roll I couldn't help but write the next chapter now. So, I might expect two more chapters by Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters in it. I do own the characters Kila Hasaru and her mother, but that's it. I own only a part of the plot. The rest belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

Thanks to my reviewers!  
Yukyoru Kawaiichu Furubaluver kiyoshi-wheeler

Now on with chapter 4!

* * *

Stitched Memories  
Part 2- I

Crimson eyes snapped open and a body was thrust upward. Heavy breathing caused a pounding to become more distinct, the pounding of a heart beat. He placed a hand to his chest as if it could slow down his racing heart, but it was no use. A cold sweat drenched the boy, at first that's what he thought. As he became more awake he realized that it was raining, but why was he wet? Still being half asleep, he tried to recall what had happened and where he was. It hit him when he looked up and saw the sky, dark and cloudy with ribbons of rain streaming down, 'I'm on the roof. Dammit! I fell asleep on the roof again!'

A scowl was etched into his face, one caused both by the rain and the fact that he was now wet and by his carelessness. _KyoKyo?_ He became tense and squeezed his eyes shut. _Are you sure you're well enough to come today?_

"Shut up..." he hissed quietly, the voice fading away leaving him to ponder 'Why? I haven't thought of her since I started middle school. For the past two weeks I have been having these memories! Ever since she...' It hit him, 'She brings back memories... Dammit. Why does she have to be like her? Why? Why did she have to accept me? Why did either of them do it! Dammit!'

Out of frustration and anger, he banged his fist on the tile of the roof. 'Kila... I haven't seen her in seven years... I haven't thought of her in five. It's because I transformed, and she saw me. And accepted me even though she was afraid. Now... I may lose her too. And it's that damn rat's fault! It's always his fault!'

"It's that damn rat's fault..." he muttered under his breath, burying his head in his hands.

"Kyo...?"  
His head snapped up and he turned to face the person he had just been thinking about. Tohru. Her brunette hair plastered to her face because of the rain, her eyes had a probing look. But she had startled him, so he scowled.  
"Do you like sneaking up on people or what!" he yelled angrily, causing her to flinch.  
She was hanging onto the ladder that led to the roof and was careful not to fall, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!"  
"No... I know you didn't." he sighed, relaxing a bit, "But why are you up here? And in the rain! Knowing you, you could've slipped and fallen on your way up here!"  
Tohru crawled up and sat beside him on the roof, "Oh.. well, I'll be more careful next time! And I heard a noise up here, so I came to see what happened. Are you okay Kyo?"  
"Yeah... I'm fine... Sorry if I woke you up or anything. I just had a lot of things on my mind." That was his excuse.  
She grinned broadly, "That's okay! I was awake anyway. But you know Kyo, if you ever need to talk about something I'm here to listen and maybe help out if I can."

Kyo gazed at her for a minute, debating on if he should tell her about his dreams, or memories more like it. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it and looked away. Tohru noticed this and was concerned. She had noticed that Kyo had become more reserved and quiet, ever since she saw his true form. 'Maybe that's it! Maybe he's worried that I don't really accept him!'

"Kyo, if it's about your... other form..." he looked back to her, "I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable about anything at all! And well, I'm-"  
"You don't have to apologize! And no, you haven't done anything wrong." 'I did something wrong.' "So don't worry about it, okay?"  
She was surprised slightly, that he had cut her off, then she smiled, "Alright Kyo. But I am sorry."  
"What did I just say!"  
"Sorr- I mean... ummm... okay..."  
He sighed and shook his head, "Whatever... lets go back inside. This rain is pissing me off."

Kyo stood up, then bent down to help Tohru up. They both went down the ladder carefully and entered the house drenched. The orange haired boy went to his room without another word, while Tohru went to hers. 'Something's wrong... I just wish he would tell me...' she sighed, 'Maybe... I just have to be patient and let him come to me when he's ready.' Reassured with that thought, she changed into a fresh, dry pair of pajamas and then settled down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Ah! Breakfast smells wonderful my little housewife! What exactly are we having?" Were Shigure's first words as he entered the kitchen. He was met with a smile from Tohru, a glare from Kyo, and a yawn from Yuki.  
The brunette girl looked to stove in front of her, "Oh, well, we're having some cod roe, rice, and beef stew. I hope that's alright with everyone."  
Shigure grinned, "Sounds delicious. But why cod, I wonder. Why not leeks?"

He looked to Kyo, who seemed distracted at the moment by a stain on the table. Then his gaze traveled to Yuki, who was still half asleep. Finally he looked back to Tohru, who had turned back around to face Shigure.

"Oh, I just thought it would be a nice change of pace. I mean, we have leeks nearly all the time. But if you want I'll make some for you!" she replied, suddenly flustered.  
Shigure shook his head, "No, no, that's quite alright, Tohru. Cod roe sounds delicious. Right Yuki, right Kyo?"  
"Huh?" Kyo looked up suddenly, "Did you say something?"

An awkward silence filled the room, only to be interupted by another yawn from Yuki.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I just didn't want to move on in the story too fast and I didn't want too much dialogue. They go to school in the next chapter and I'll have a nice Tohru and Yuki conversation for you Yuki fans. (Personally I'm a Kyo fan if you haven't noticed already.) And Momiji, Haru, Uo, and Hana will make an appearence. Plus... a blast from the past for Kyo! Heh... sorry, I couldn't resist saying that no matter how retarded it sounds. Well please R&R! 


	5. Part 2 II

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters in it. I do own the characters Kila Hasaru and her mother, but that's it. I own only a part of the plot. The rest belongs to Natsuki Takaya. 

Thanks to my reviewers! I love you all!  
Yukyoru Kawaiichu Furubaluver kiyoshi-wheeler

Next chapter!

* * *

Stitched Memories Part 2- II

Momiji Sohma, a blond boy of the age of fifteen but with the appearance of a twelve year old, darted frantically around the high school. His chocolate colored eyes scanning the area as he panted, out of breath for the moment. Shaking his head, Momiji continued on with his search. Not too far behind him, was Hatsuharu Sohma, not running like Momiji, but definately searching for someone. Although he didn't look it, Haru was also quite nervous and frantic. Both boys had just discovered news that could be the ruin for two of their cousins if they weren't properly prepared.

"Momiji... you could've run into a girl on accident." Haru chided when he found the smaller boy leaning against a pole, panting heavily, "You need to be more careful. I know this is important, but we can't let our guard down.  
The blonde boy nodded, "Right... I-I understand, Haru."

"So, Tohru," Uo, one of Tohru'sbest friends, grinned, "What are you, the Prince, and orangey gonna do for winter break?"  
Hana, another friend, sighed, "Arisa... winter break is still five weeks away."  
"So what? It's good to plan ahead, right Tohru?"  
Tohru looked up from her notebook, "Mmhmm! But, even so, I'm not sure what we're doing. Besides, Shigure is more like a spur of the moment kinda guy!"  
"So it would seem..." Hana replied nonchalantly.

The bell rang indicating that class was over for the time being and that for fifteen minutes they could do what they wanted while waiting for class to start again. Tohru rose from her seat and the three girls began walking through the halls, searching for any signs of Yuki, Kyo, or maybe even Momiji and Hatsuharu. When they didn't find any of them within a short period of time, Tohru began to fret. She figured Yuki had a Student Council meeting, but Kyo, Momiji, and Haru were never difficult to find. 'Maybe Kyo left school or something. Or maybe he's on the roof? Momiji and Haru might be in their classroom still-'

Her train of thought was broken, by nearly colliding with a certain orange haired boy. "Ah! Oh, umm, Kyo! Hi."  
"Hey orange-top, ready for me to beat you in another round of Dai Hin Min?" Uo asked, upon seeing Kyo turn to face them, still a little shaken by nearly transforming.  
"You're on Yankee! Thought I doubt it will be you winning!" he shouted, causing passer-bys in the halls to stare at the small group.  
"Kyo!"

The four turned around to see a very tired and very pale Momiji, he was still breathing rather heavily and beads of sweat rolled down from his hairline. Haru was not far behind, not nearly as tired or worked up as the little rabbit-boy in front of him. Tohru immediately went into over-protective mode, trying to get Momiji to sit down and take deep breaths while Uo and Hana went to get Yuki, on Haru's request. Kyo eyed the two boys suspiciously, after Momiji caught his breath and could actually speak in full sentences.

"So... what's up? What got Momiji worked up so much?" Kyo asked of Haru, who was watching Momiji carefully.  
He diverted his attention to the boy in front of him, "Well... we have some news that we thought you and Yuki would want to hear."  
"This had better be good, then."  
"It... is..." came Momiji's voice in soft pants as Tohru sat him down on a bench, "Ky-kyo... there's a... a new girl in our class."  
"A new girl?" Yuki had just now joined the group, looking around from an agitated Kyo, tired Momiji, worried Tohru, and blatant Haru.  
Kyo growled, "So what does that have to do with anything? Why would we care if there's a new girl in your class?" Haru looked from Kyo to Yuki, "Well, she just moved here... from another city. And I think you will care about who it is when we tell you the name of the girl."

Tohru sitting on the bench was not sure what exactly was happening, but she did not miss the change in both boys' demeanor. Kyo tensed and looked away. Yuki looked on, his eyes widening in a disbelief reaction.

"The girl..." Momiji stated, "Her name is Kila... Kila Hasaru..."

He was gone so quickly, you wouldn't have even known he had been with the group five seconds before. 'No... This can't happen! This can't!' As soon as he broke from the crowds of student, he took off in a sprint. His mind blocked the calls of his name, he needed to get away, he had to. His blood pumping, his heart pounding like a drum beat as hard as it could. His throat had a lump growing within it as he choked back tears. 'Just go away!' _Kyokyo..._ 'Don't call me Kyokyo!' _You don't like it?_ 'No!'_ I'm sorry..._ 'Go away!'

"Kyo!" Tohru called, watching him race off away from the school. Seeing a dilema between staying with Yuki or going after Kyo, she decided to let Kyo let out his steam and that she'd talk to him later. Right now, it appeared that Yuki was in shock.

'But... how? Her memories were erased... she can't be here... not now...' "Yuki?" He looked toTohru, who was unaware of what was going on, unaware of what had happened, what he had done. "Yuki... are you alright?"  
"Y-yes... yes I'm alright Miss Honda. Just a little surprised is all." he replied, pulling one of his fake smiles to reassure her.  
She saw right through it, "If there's anything you need to talk about..."  
"No, it's alright Miss Honda. I'll be fine."  
"O-okay..."

Biding her farewell for the moment, his excuse was to get some fresh air, Yuki thought about what he had just said. 'The truth is Miss Honda... I won't be fine until I get this off my chest. But I can't tell you, no... you're perspective of me would change so much. I'm afraid you'd never be able to look at me the same way without knowing of what I did... But I regret it...'

"I wonder what that was all about..." Tohru murmured to herself, deep in thought, trying to figure out why the boys had acted the way they did. 'Kyo looked scared, while Yuki looked... oh I can't even describe how he looked...' "Excuse me..."

Tohru looked up from the ground she had been staring at, to come to see a little girl standing in front of her. Well she would've thought her to be a little girl due to the fact that she was so small. But she was in high school uniform and inside the high school. She was about Momiji's height, maybe slightly taller, but her face looked so young, like Kisa's. Long auburn hair was held back by a teal colored headband that matched her eyes. Well, maybe her hair was redder than auburn, it was hard to tell. But what was fascinating Tohru most, was the stuffed cat hanging limply by her side.

'What a cute little girl... oh wait! I suppose she isn't a little girl since she's at our high school! But I wonder why I haven't seen her before... I mean red hair like that isn't hard to miss.' Tohru thought, before stepping out of the way to let the girl pass.

"Thank you..." came her small reply, before she began walking again, clutching the cat close now.  
"Oh, umm," Tohru began, "Your welcome. Oh! And I think your cat is really adorable!"  
The girl stopped and turned around to face her once more, "You... think my cat's adorable?"  
"Uh-huh!" she nodded enthusiastically, "It really is!"  
The girl frowned, "And you're not just saying that...?"  
Tohru shook her head, "No, I honestly mean it! Why, is something wrong with that? I'm sorry if I offended you!"  
This time the girl shook her head, "Oh, no. Not at all, it's just... I'm often made fun of because I carry it around everywhere. But thank you for complimenting him..."

Her voice was so small, timid was actually a better way to describe it. She averted her gaze rather quickly, as if she were nervous or scared. Tohru gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well, I'm Tohru Honda. What's you name?" she asked after introducing herself.  
The girl looked uncomfortable for a minute, then replied: "It's nice to meet you Tohru... I'm Kila... Kila Hasaru."

'Kila Hasaru!' Tohru thought, panicked a little bit, 'B-but that's who Momiji said is in his class! And it made Yuki and Kyo really nervous! I-I wonder...'

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too!" Tohru recoveredquickly, just in time for the bell to ring, "Guess it's time for class. I'll see you later, Kila"  
The girl, Kila, nodded, "Alright."

Both girls began walking in opposite directions, heading for their homerooms. One girl clung to her friends, she found them looking for her as they went back to class, the other clung to her only friend, the stuffed cat with many stitches.

"So... what should we plant in the secret base next?" Tohru was attempting to make conversation with Yuki, who had been silent throughout the whole walk home.  
He gazed at Tohru with his purple optics, searching almost, then it softened and he smiled. "Well, I was thinking that we could get in another row of strawberries before their season ends."  
"That would be wonderful! Strawberries are my favorite." she grinned broadly, happy that she was getting Yuki to talk with her. "Do you think the leeks are ready to be picked? I think we're running out."  
"Hmm... possibly. Why don't we go check, Miss Honda?"  
"Alright." she agreed, "Oh! But first I'd like to see if Kyo got home okay." 'If he even is home.' She ignored that nagging doubt in her mind, but noticed a slight change in Yuki's demeanor.  
He nodded, "I see."

The brunette girl realized that wasn't the best thing to say, not at the moment anyway. She looked away, still wondering what was causing Yuki's strange behavior and Kyo's reaction. 'And what does it have to do with that girl, Kila? I wish that I could help them...' Tohru glanced back up at Yuki, debating on if she should open her mouth and say something to reasure Yuki, but the rat beat her to it.

"Miss Honda...?" he inquired, as a little vegetable garden came into view.  
She nodded, to show him she was listening, but he wasn't looking so she added: "Yes?"  
"Well..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say exactly, "Earlier, when you asked me if there was anything I needed to talk about? There is something, but I'm afraid I'm just not ready to say it. Maybe someday I will be, but for now... I just want you to see me the way you always do."

Tohru was puzzled by Yuki's directness towards her, but she replaced her doubt with a smile. "I understand Yuki, I just hope someday you can tell me."

With an awkward bow, she walked on past Yuki, and past the garden and into the house. Leaving the silver haired boy wondering if he did the right thing...

* * *

A/N: I know it took me longer than expected, but I decided to add a last minute adjustment, which is the garden scene. I realized I hadn't put enough Yukiru in this chapter like I promised, so I added that (despite the fact I'm a Kyoru fan). What do you think about Kila being back? So far, I'm pondering whether or not she will rediscover the curse or gain back her memories and stuff like that. I'd love to hear your opinions! Well... ciao for now! 


	6. Part 2 III

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters in it. I do own the characters Kila Hasaru and her mother, but that's it. I own only a part of the plot. The rest belongs to Natsuki Takaya. 

Thanks to my reviewers! I love you all!  
Yukyoru Kawaiichu Furubaluver kiyoshi-wheeler NekoPrincess Anonymous Reviewers

* * *

Stitched Memories Part 2- III

Dinner was uneventful for the most part, and before as well. Kyo had returned home after running away from school, but went to the roof and didn't go down, not even for dinner. Yuki remained at his secret base for a while, before going inside to bid Tohru farewell as she went to Shigure was simply puzzled by everyone's strange behavior and chose not to comment on it. After Tohru left the house for work, Shigure and Yuki stayed seated at the table. This is when the dog decided to break the tension.

"So... Yuki," he began, "Anything intresting happen at school today"  
The other boy gave im a look that said 'I don't want to talk about it.' This kept Shigure prying, "Come on, anything remotely intresting? In the slightest"  
Yuki gave up, and got up to leave the table. He couldn't really handle Shigure's questions at the moment. But the novelist had one more thing to say, "What about Tohru? She seemed to be rather... how should I put this... not herself. I know you must be worried, right"  
"Right now, I don't believe I should tell you. Not yet anyway... not until it becomes a threat." with that the silver haired boy left the presence of his older cousin and shut himself up in his room.

Kyo decided to wait for her, for Tohru to come home. For a while he had debated on if he should come down from the roof. Finally, he thought it best if he just stayed up here and waited for Tohru, then he'd go down. Judging by the position of the moon, Kyo guessed that Tohru would be gone for two more hours. He sighed bitterly, he hated having to wait for her to come home and it wasn't that he felt he was going out of his way or it took time away from him. It was the feeling he got when he waited, the nagging feeling that Tohru might not come home again. It might be due to the fact that she nearly left twice before, or it might be because his mother, father, and Kila left him and didn't come home again.

A growl emitted from him, 'Why?' that was all he had been asking himself all day. 'Why had Kila left? Why is she back now? Why did her memories have to be erased? Why am I thinking about her now?' Kyo was sick of all the fucking whys.

_Kyokyo?_ 'What?' _Umm... nothing... nevermind..._ 'What is it?' _Nevermind!_ 'if you're gonna say something then say it!' _No!_ Kyo clenched his fists in attempting to control his anger, to suppress it. _Kyo! Kitty and me want to go ice skating, do you want to come too?_ 'I dunno.' _Please?_ 'Fine...' _Thank you so much! It'll be fun!_ 'Yeah... whatever...' He shook his head, causing his orange locks to tremble. _Kyokyo?_ 'Hmm? Kila? What's wrong?'_ I-I had a nightmare..._ 'Again? What about?' _My... my... mom..._ 'Oh...'

A roll of thunder brought Kyo from the voices of his past that continued plauging his mind. Waiting a minute or so and flash of lightening led him to believe that a storm was on the way. His brow furrowed, rain was not what he needed tonight. Then it came to him that Tohru would be walking alone, through the woods, late at night, during a storm. When rain began trickling down from the clouded skies, his suspiscions were confirmed and he set off to meet the brunnette girl at work.

Latching her locker shut, Tohru gave a sigh of relief, happy that another day of work had been accomplished. She left the office building in high spirits, only to be discouraged when she noticed the rain coming down lightly. Of course, nothing could keep her sad for long. Almost immediately after, she began thinking of how the rain would turn into snow and the snow would melt into spring.

"That would be nice!" Tohru said outloud, "To see spring again."  
"Hmm... I suppose it would be... I guess you weren't kidding when you said you'd see me later."

In surprise, she looked up to meet the teal eyes of Kila Hasaru. From the looks of it, the red head had just crossed the street, nearly walking into the dazed Tohru for a second time that day.

Tohru stumbled around for something to say, "Oh, umm, Kila! Hi. What are you doing out here so late? And in the rain?"  
"I could say the same for you... but, I'm simply walking home from my job at the resturant on the corner." she replied, pointing to a tiny cafe down the street for evidence, "But what about you? Why are you out here?"  
"I was going home from work too! What a coincidence!" she said brightly.  
Kila nodded, a slight smile on her lips, "Mm-hmm. Kitty and me live in that apartment buliding down there."

Tohru looked over at the bulding in the midst of all the hustling and bustling late night traffic and all the city lights. Remembering about the cat, she quickly looked to see if Kila was carrying the plush with her. The faded, yellowish-orange cat was draped over her left arm carefully and it's head was cradled by her hand.

"I see you brought your cat along." Tohru commented cheerfully.  
She nodded, "Yeah... he comes everywhere with me. I don't feel safe without him, you know?"  
Tohru looked on, surprised that this girl had shared something so personal. "Oh, I'm sorry... I guess that sounded a little weird."  
"Huh?" Tohru shook her head feverantly, "No! No, I thought it was sweet."  
Kila averted her gaze, "Oh... well, thanks."

The two girls walked in silence, biding each other farewell only when they reached the younger one's apartment complex. Tohru continued on home, now drenched since she didn't think to bring an umbrella. Her thoughts drifted back to the strange reactions of Yuki and Kyo when Momiji mentioned the girl with whom she had just been walking with. This got her caught up in worry, causing her to drift off and think without paying attention to where she was going. Resulting with the drenched girl colliding into our orange-haired friend(A/N: couldn't resist... heh...).

Soon Tohru was kneeling in a puddle and before her was a very angry, wet, tired cat. "Eek! I'm so sorry! I just wasn't looking where I was going! I should have been paying more attention! I'm sorry!"  
"Yeah yeah..." Kyo muttered, sounding exhausted probably due to the rain, "Just... just come on. Let's go home."  
"Okay."

Kyo attempted to turn around and walk back as a cat, but was immdiately picked up by Tohru who had grabbed his clothes as well. She began walking, despite the half-hearted struggles to get down.

"You look tired Kyo, you shouldn't push yourself too hard. Besides, it would be a problem if you transformed back." she explained to the disheveled cat, who was quickly drained of his energy due to all his effortless attempts to escape.

After a period of half an hour, they approached Shigure's house. Tohru was about to place Kyo down, but noticed that he was fast asleep. She smiled to herself, then entered the house and crept up the stairs into Kyo's room and lad him on the bed with his clothes. Making way to exit the room, the cat shuddered violently. Surprised by the sudden movements, Tohru looked on.

"Kyo?" she asked tenatively, "K-kyo...?"

Kyo's eyes opened abruptly, and he leapt up from his previous position. He panted heavily, shaking his head to rid himself of the images. _The blood..._ "No!" _The blood and her eyes..._ "Leave me the hell alone!" _The little girl..._ "Go away!" _The stuffed cat..._ "Just go away..." _Tohru... _Kyo turned around, but emptiness met him. He was alone. All alone...

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, my parents planned us a surprise trip to Santa Cruz and then school started and blah! Hehe... well, it may take me a while to update so I apologize it advance. 


	7. Part 2 IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters in it. I do own the characters Kila Hasaru and her mother, but that's it. I own only a part of the plot. The rest belongs to Natsuki Takaya. 

Thanks to my reviewers! I love you all!  
Yukyoru Kawaiichu Furubaluver kiyoshi-wheeler NekoPrincess Anonymous Reviewers kuramalovesmemost

* * *

Stitched Memories Part 2- IV

'No...' His body tensed, feeling himself transform back, 'No, I can't be alone again... Not again.' Rising from the bed, he quickly began throwing on his clothes and walked out the opened door. He was still slightly shaken up by what his mind was doing to him, it was like something would fog his mind and focus on one thing at a time. Having Tohru there... he hadn't even realized she had been there until she left. 'She probably thought I was yelling at her...' Kyo mentally kicked himself, 'Dammit! Why does it have to be this way?'

"Miss Honda?"

Tohru looked up from the laundry she was folding, her face slightly paled and she had a worried look in her eyes. Her brown hair fell limply around her shoulders, enveloping her frail frame. Yuki was standing in the doorway to the laundry room, looking as if he wanted to comfort her but thought better of it.

"Oh, Yuki, hi." she replied, looking away abruptly, ashamed that he saw her looking frazzled.  
He looked on, concerned, "Is something wrong? You're not looking well... Shigure and I heard shouting, is everything alright?"  
"Oh, no." Tohru shook her head, looking back up to see Yuki come to her side, "I'm sorry if I worried you, it's nothing. I think Kyo was just upset, that's why he yelled. But I'm alright."  
Yuki frowned, "Are you sure? Kyo didn't do anything to you-"  
"No! No, nothing like that." she tried to cover up her surprise at the question by smiling, "Everything's fine, and I'm sorry again if I've worried you... I... I just have a lot on my mind."

Picking up the laundry basket full of clean clothes, she excused herself, making sure her bandage was hidden from sight. Before she had left Kyo, Tohru had reached out to him and he recoiled and scratched her arm.

_"Kyo?" she asked tenatively, "K-kyo"  
Tohru reached out to the frightened cat, he didn't seem to see her. His eyes were empty, void of life almost. Glaring at her, he scratched her arm away, causing her to flinch and back away slightly.  
"Kyo..." she tried to keep back the oncoming tears.  
"No! Leave me the hell alone! Go away!" he hissed, whipping around so he didn't face her.  
Tohru didn't need telling twice, she fled to the bathroom and checked to see if she was bleeding, which she was. Quickly wraping up her arm and hiding it under her sleeve, Tohru slunk past Kyo's bedroom and down the stairs, avoiding both Yuki and Shigure at the table as well._

"Tohru."  
Tohru gasped, turning to face the owner of the voice, "Oh, Shigure... I'm sorry you just startled me."  
He didn't appear convinced, "Come here, Tohru. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

He motioned her into his study, seeing that the girl was uneasy about something. Shigure was the "adult" of the household, so it was his job to make sure that the three teens were alright and that there wasn't any extra tension than what was emitted from Yuki and Kyo's dislike for each other. Taking his seat behind his desk, the black-haired man watched as Tohru closed the door and sat down before him. She kept her eyes downcast, while he gazed on intently. After a few minutes he spoke.

"Is something wrong, Tohru?" he asked, seeing her flinch slightly.  
As she spoke her voice wavered with uncertaincy, "Umm... Well... sort of..." Shigure waited for her to continue, "You see, it's about Yuki and Kyo more than me... but I'm concerned for them."  
"I see... well, what exactly?"  
Tohru thought for a moment, trying to formulate a question or an answer to his. "Do.. do you know of a girl named Kila Hasaru?"

She noticed that the name changed his demeanor slightly, he shifted uncomfortably and tried to hide the shock on his face, but it didn't work too well. There was a long period of silence, the only sound was the gentle drumming of the rain outside and the ticking of the clock, if you listened harder... you would detect the breathing of two other people. One outside and the other inside, both listening to the conversation. Tohru waited for Shigure to regain his composure, which he did rather quickly.

"Yes... I do know of a girl named Kila, why do you ask this?" his voice was not threatening in the slightest, it was more of worry that Tohru detected, but she never knew Shigure to be worried.  
"Well..." she paused, "She came to our school today... she's in Momiji and Haru's class. They told Yuki and Kyo about her being there, and both reacted strangely."  
He nodded, "I should think so... Yuki and Kyo have... a past with this girl. One that she no longer shares with them."  
"What do you mean?"  
The dog sighed, knowing this would come as a challenge, "Kila Hasaru came to be friends with Kyo when they were very young, about four and five, I believe. Anyway, over the years they became close. She eventually discovered the curse and Kyo's true form, at the age of seven no less. She accepted it though, which came as a surprise to Kyo. Well, both their mothers committed suicide... and Kyo was able to convince Kazuma, who convinced Akito, to adopt Kila."

"What about her father?" Tohru inquired.  
"He wanted nothing to do with her. So, Kyo and Kila became much closer. Kazuma was the only other person besides Kyo who knew that Kila knew the family curse. So they said nothing. When she was eight, Yuki discovered that she knew and found it unfair that Kyo could keep friends who knew of the curse and he couldn't. So he told Akito. Hatori and myself were ordered to retrieve Kila and have her speak with Akito and Yuki, then we couldn't allow anyone in. About an hour later, Kyo came running in and went into the room. We couldn't stop him." Shigure paused, flinching at the memory, "I've never seen him act like that..."

_"Kyo?" Shigure questioned.  
Hatori panicked, "Wait! Kyo you can't go in there!"  
The little girl they had come to know as Kila was battered. Her body broken and bloody, being smashed against the wall by Akito. It was worse than Hatori and Kana. Kyo fell to the ground, shaking violently. Yuki simply stood there, doing nothing, allowing it to just happen._

"Kyo had to be sedated to keep him from shaking. Yuki... well... Yuki seemed calm, he didn't seem to care which surprised me greatly. I found out later on that Yuki regretted what he did, he told me this while crying. I believe his words. Kyo didn't heal as easily. Kila had her memories erased about three months after the incident, she was tearing herself apart... at eight years old... she was adopted by a family who lived quite some ways away. But she no longer remembered Kyo.Though he told me he was fine with it, I don't believe Kyo ever smiled the way he did with her ever again. Well, not until you came. Kazuma tells me that he forced himself to forget, by concentrating on everything but her."

Silent tears streamed down Tohru's cheeks, her face flushed from the effort it took to keep her from crying. 'I never knew... that they suffered like this... Kyo... Hatori... Yuki... and Shigure... and all the other Sohmas... do they have pasts like this?' Shigure could offer no comfort to the girl, he regretted letting her know... but he knew it had to be done. He was also aware of Kyo on the other side of the screen door leading outside, and Yuki in the hallway. He'd deal with them later, right now... it was Tohru who needed comfort.

"Sh-shigure?" she trembled, "I... I didn't know. I'm sorry..."  
He smiled in a reassuring manner, "There's nothing to apologize for. But now you know if Kyo and Yuki seem a little... awkward for now... it's because she has returned." 'Telling Akito may not be the best thing. Who knows if she still remembers the abuse...'

In a lonely apartment on the other side of the city, a crimson haired girl shuddered in her sleep. Nightmares plaguing her dreams...

* * *

A/N: I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET YOU WAIT THIS LONG! I'm sorry, I went skiing and there was no time for writing! Grr... damn laptop computer! It doesn't have internet... so even if I did write I wouldn't be able to post it. There will be more Kyoru in the next chapter and I think Kyo and Kila will cross paths soon, either in the next chapter or the one after that. Also, will Tohru look past Yuki's actions towards Kila? And what sort of plan is she scheming? And... is that a gun? 


	8. Part 2 V

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters in it. I do own the characters Kila Hasaru and her mother, but that's it. I own only a part of the plot. The rest belongs to Natsuki Takaya. 

Thanks to my reviewers! I love you all!  
Yukyoru Kawaiichu Furubaluver kiyoshi-wheeler NekoPrincess Anonymous Reviewers kuramalovesmemost

* * *

Stitched Memories Part 2- V

The numbers on the digital clock beside his beside shone, providing the only light in his bedroom. It was 3:45 in the morning and he was still awake. Despite the rain still coming down in sheets outside, Kyo was unable to find any peace or sleep that night. His thoughts dwelled on what Shigure told Tohru, and he reaction, and how he had hurt her again... His fists clenched under the blankets. Trying to control his rush of rage, time ticked on and soon he had calmed down. The time was now 4:11 and sleep seemed pointless now. The orange haired boy rose from his previous position and headed for the door. Milk always helped with insomnia. He shuffled down the stairs, clad in a white t-shirt and baggy gray sweat pants.

Upon entering the kitchen, Kyo was surprised to see Tohru already dressed for school and leaning against the counter. She turned to face him, nervousness evident on her face. He stared at her for a minute, feeling slightly embaressed for some reason unknown to him, then he went to fridge and removed a carton of milk. He took a swig, then lowered it from his lips and glanced back at Tohru who was gazing at him still.

"Why are you up so early?" the first thing that came from him.  
She shrugged slightly, "I couldn't sleep. Why are you?"  
"Same." he then took another gulp of milk, feeling awkward knowing that she knew about her. "Listen-"  
"Kyo-"  
Both had started speaking at the same time, so for a while both went back and forth about who should go first. Finally, Kyo relented, "Okay, I was just gonna say... that whatever you heard last night isn't important. Shigure was just being an idiot. I don't really care that she's come back, it just surprised me. So that's it, now what're you gonna say?"  
She bit her lower lip out of nervousness, "I... I'm sorry..."  
"Hmm?"  
Tohru continued, "I'm sorry about what happened. I know you're ashamed, ashamed that I know something so personal... But, you can be sad Kyo. Like you said to me... It's okay to let yourself be sad... It's normal for people to feel like this, for them to regret knowing a person to only remember losing them. Some days, I wish that I could just forget about my mom... to save me the pain of remembering her death. But then I wouldn't have all the good memories to reflect on. So if you didn't have the bad memories of Kila, then you wouldn't have the good ones..."

It took all of Kyo's energy to not become enraged by how well she knew him or to not break down and cry. He could be sad in private, if he even chose to do that. The milk carton was loosely gripped in his hand which now hung limply by his side. Tohru took it from him, to prevent it from falling and spilling. She stole a glance at him, seeing one stray tear fall and that was it.

She smiled at him, "I think I understand now... why you've been acting different..." This caught his attention once more and he looked at her, "It's because that when I accepted your other form... you remembered her doing the same."  
"Whatever... it's not like it matters anyway." Suddenly, Kyo was tired, so with the urging of Tohru he found himself back in his room the drumming of the rain lulling him to sleep. 'Milk does help with insomnia... or maybe... I just heard what I had wanted to hear.'

Yuki was the second in the household to come into Tohru's prescence that morning, at precisely 6:15. He hadn't gotten much sleep either, but enough to last through the day. He was surprised to see her in better spirits than the previous night, but there was still a nagging doubt that she would be frightened of what he did. He watched her cook, waiting for her to notice that he was there. Unknown to his knowledge however, she did know he was there. Tohru was just struggling with what to say to him. 'Just be normal...'

"Good morning, Yuki!" she greeted, as she turned around and gave a dip of her head, "Breakfast is almost ready"  
He was shocked by her regular morning routine, "Oh, umm... Good morning Miss Honda." 'That's right... she doesn't know I heard them last night...'

Instead of carrying on with conversation, Yuki sat down at the table in the next room over. He could hear Tohru stumbling around in the kitchen and the smell of her cooking wafted in. Something didn't seem right though. Looking outside, he realized that neither Shigure nor Kyo had come downstairs yet. This puzzled the rat since he was well aware that the last one downstairs was almost always him. He shrugged it off when Tohru entered carrying the breakfast tray.

"Here you go!"  
He smiled at her weakly, "Thank you."

She saw right through his act, but said nothing else. 'The last thing on my mind is to aggrivate Yuki or make him uncomfortable with me.' her thoughts raced, 'But I think I've already succeeded in that.' They ate in silence, Tohru occasionally stealing glances at Yuki, 'I still can't believe Yuki would do something like that... but maybe if was anyone else other than Kyo he wouldn't have. But it's still not right.'

Eventually Shigure joined them, joking around as if the night before had never happened. This made the silver-haired boy uneasy and the brunette uncertain of how to behave. Soon it was time for school and Kyo was still not awake.

"I don't believe he'll be joining you today." Shigure commented when Tohru asked.  
She nodded, "Yeah, it's not good for the body to push itself when not much sleep is gained." She felt guilty in saying that since she got no sleep at all that night.  
"I agree with you on that, my precious flower." Yuki glared at Shigure suspiciously, "Have a good day at school!"

With a farewell, the two teens set off for another round of silence.

"Hey, so what's with orange top?" Uo asked as the four second years huddled together, "He ditches class in the middle of the day, then doesn't show up today."  
Tohru came up with a quick excuse, "Oh, he wasn't feeling well. I think he's come down with a cold."  
"Maybe it's just so he won't have to suffer another defeat from me." the tall blonde snickered.  
"Maybe..." Hana mused, "But I sense unstable waves between the three of you." She directed this towards Tohru and Yuki, including Kyo who just wasn't there.

This puzzled Hana more when she saw both become nervous and then relieved when the bell rang and the teacher entered. All the kids scattered to their seats, assuming position to take notes and listen to the lecture. Unfortunately for Tohru, who had a hard enough time taking notes as it was, she had a feeling that this next exam wouldn't go too well.

'What now?' she thought to herself as she sat on a bench in the park with a vanilla crepe. Her long red hair was let loose for now, no headband or ribbons. She had woken up only half an hour ago and just decided not to go to school today, her "father" could deal with her when she returned home. If she returned home.

Kila leaned back against the rough back of the wooden bench, attempting to push such thoughts from her mind. The man who called himself her father was already concerned about her enough. Living in a shabby apartment, having both parents dead, and not to mention an outcast at school where her only friend was a mishapen piece of cloth sewn together to look like a cat. This very cat was next to her, never leaving her sight.

Finishing up her crepe, she took in her surroundings, debating on what she should do next. Judging by her watch it was 10:30, still another six hours before her work shift began. 'I suppose I could take a walk around town... see what there is to see...' With this "goal" set in mind, Kila rose from the bench and took up her companion and set off down the street with no specific destination. 'I'll just go where fate takes me.'

"Why am I doing this?" Kyo groaned outloud, approaching the grocery.

What he had awoken to that morning was Shigure telling him to get up and go get the groceries for Tohru. Apparently they were low and she had work again right after school, so there would be no time to pick them up. At first Kyo declined, then Shigure told him that if he didn't do that he would go back to school and not be allowed to sleep more. How could he pass up a chance to stay home from school?

Now, here he was, at the grocery store to buy food. He felt like an idiot, walking around with a list and a basket. Within an hour or so, Kyo finally got the hang of it, paid, and left. He was moving so fast out the door with all those bags, Kyo nearly had another collision. This time it was with someone he hadn't wanted to see.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" he shouted angrily, trying to pick up the bags that fell.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming..."  
Kyo froze and looked up to see a familiar face, peering down at him with large, innocent sea green eyes. "No..." he whispered, getting up slowly.  
"Do you need any help?" she asked timidly.  
"N-no." he attempted to state firmly, "I've got it."  
She nodded, clutching something in her arms that struck a chord in Kyo's memory, "Oh... alright then. Bye."  
"Yea see ya," he replied, looking away as she walked past him, "Kila..."

He whispered the last part, so the girl called Kila didn't hear him. She hadn't heard him for nearly eight years. She didn't know that he needed her, because she left and didn't come back. She left him alone after she promised not to, just like his mom and dad. Just like everyone who found out about him, his true form. Besides Kagura, but to him she didn't count right now. What struck him was that everyone left after finding out, so why should Tohru be any different? 'I hate you Kila...' _You don't mean that._ 'Yes I do. I hate you!' _You can hate me... but I love you Kyokyo..._ 'Don't call me that!' _I love you and I'll never leave you, we'll stay together. Together._ 'But you didn't... you lied... you lied to me... Both of you did.'

Letting the bags fall to the ground, Kyo didn't care that the money was wasted or that he was running away again or that there was a gun shop down the corner. Well, maybe he cared about that last thing...

* * *

A/N: OMG! This chapter made me tear up, well... most chapters I write make me tear up... but still. Please R&R and tell me if you think Kyo should die or live? (I can't believe I just asked if my fave character should die or live...) Or if Tohru should forgive Yuki? And Tohru's plan will become evident in later chapters! Lots to think about and look forward to! -timer dings- Ah, more cookies for my faithful reviwers! Ciao for now. 


End file.
